


Swapped Heart

by Starlagirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dom Sans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Masochist Papyrus, Past Abuse, Prisoner For Awhile, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sadistic Sans, Sans Has Issues, Sans Tortures Monsters, Sans feels guilty, Soul Bond, Submissive Papyrus, Torture, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlagirl/pseuds/Starlagirl
Summary: Swapfell Sans x Reader. Are you ready for torture before love? Of course not! No one will ever be ready for that. After your hope dwindles to three, Sans feels guilt for the first time in his life. You were nothing but kind to the skeleton, even as he tortured you for his own sick pleasure. He isn't ready to apologize because of his pride. What will make him sweet and nice? You!





	1. Chapter 1

Falling into soft looking flaky white things was certainly interesting, but not as interesting as the cute little guy who said someone needed help in my dreams. But then again, the writhing mass underneath me seemed interesting enough, maybe I should stop squishing it and get up? Even though I'm rather comfy, it's rude and painful to whoever I'm laying on.

I got up slowly and I felt the mass wiggling free. I looked down and noticed.....a cat dog thingy? Curiosity peaked through me as it instantly got up and fearfully shot away to the next room. I followed it as white flakes appeared again but this time, there was red mixed in. The little cat-dog thing was in the middle of the room, shaking. I smiled as I approached and it looked uncomfortable but didn't run away again. "Your not Frisk...."

"No my name is ____, it is a pleasure to meet you umm.." it took a few minutes for 'her', at least that's what I gathered from the voice, finally realized I was looking for a name. "The names Temmie, Temmie the Tem and if I were you, I would hide before Asgore makes his rounds." I asked her who Asgore was but she had me hide behind a boulder that was conveniently placed to be able look behind it at the entrance but not be spotted. There, I found the sounds of heavy steps that paralyzed me in anticipation for something mean and scary. I wasn't disappointed but the goat? Monster looked sad but crazed until it's eyes landed on Temmie, who cowered in fear.

The goat monster was donned in a purple cloak? Dress? Whatever the case, the monster was massive with its brown eyes filled with craze and specks of red covering his robe along with...dust? "Your back again, what did I tell you ya stupid piece of shit!" 'he' shot fireballs from his hands and it burned Temmie badly. I wanted to help so badly but I think both of us would die from being so reckless so I stayed put, body trembling. The goat person who I assume is Asgore, kicked Temmie my way before stomping off, yelling insults on his way.

I scrambled out from behind the boulder and over to Temmie, picking her up carefully as blood was pouring from where she was kicked and burns almost all over her body. She smiled up to me with a pained expression and said she would be okay "after all, it's kill or be killed down here, it's to be expected." I looked at her sadly as I cradled her to my chest and began walking. "Why are you helping me, ___? I'm useless like this" I just kept walking until I decided to speak up as we came upon a puzzle "then be my guide." she looked shocked but happily nodded and began directing me through the puzzle that unlocked the door to... A bridge like area and she told me about how some switches need to be pulled to proceed forward. This puzzle was easy as Temmie told me which ones to press and which not to.

After that room was one that had...a training dummy? Temmie told me to fight it so I could train but I didn't and just left it be, making Temmie scold you. "I don't wanna fight anyone, violence doesn't solve violence, just makes more of it" I gave her a sad little smile and we proceeded onwards. Though the next room was an oddly discolored flooring. There was a trail of white on purple and Temmie said it was the solution to the next puzzle so I memorized it as best as I could and we went on our way.

A spike maze....great, so if I forget the route, I'm dead. I looked at Temmie nervously and she nodded me forward, saying the spikes will only hurt if you put pressure into your steps as you walk. I carefully inched my way through and held my breath. After a minute of being careful, we made it to the other side and continued on, giving a sigh of relief. I was soon met with a frog like monster soon after though and it looked angry. Even as it tried attacking, I dodged all Its moves and started complimenting it. Eventually it gave up, a blush clearly evident on its face as it hopped away. I giggled and continued with a surprised Temmie.

-TIMESKIP because of how long the RUINS are...-

We soon found a room with a small hole that gave tiny squeaks every now and then. There was cheese? Stuck to a table. Me and Temmie gave each other looks before going on ahead. In the next room, a pink ghost was in the way, glaring angrily at you and Temmie. "Stupid humans and their stupid guide, always ruining my fun! Your soul is mine human!" she had a nice voice but I shouldn't be thinking on that, she was crying and....her tears were like bullets! I stared wide eyes before giving her an excited smile, that is soo cool. If I had that, no one at school would bully me again! She nervously looked away in annoyance but still attacked.

After a few rounds of this, she wanted to show me something cool and I nodded excitedly to see it and for once, she smiled. "I call this Sunny Blook" and her tears formed a sun hat. I squealed and hugged her, saying that was the coolest thing I've ever seen, and it was. She hissed before leaving me hugging thin air. I felt sad that she left but Temmie scolded me on being reckless again but gave up when I ignored her, she sounded like my mom when I did something wrong. I shook the thought away, she's gone and I'm in the here and now, no need to dwell on the past. "Let's continue on Temmie, maybe I can make friends with everyone, just like I did you" I pet her, careful of the wounds she has and she purred. Yup, definitely a cat!


	2. Asgore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get past Asgore :)

We had finally stopped walking when we came upon an eerie house that had a rotting tree in front of it. I slumped to the ground and let out a relieved sigh. I looked over Temmie quickly to notice that most of her burns were gone and she was fidgeting nervously, looking around before looking at you with concern. "Temmie thinks the human should continue before Asgore returns" she said nervously. I smiled and nodded before getting up. "Just beyond the house is the door to the next area, let's hope he isn't inside right now."

As we stepped into the house, it looked deserted of inhabitants right now as I got directed by a happy and relieved Temmie to a flight of stairs leading down. We had to go a long way through the corridors but we made it to a purple and red door....Asgore standing in front of it, back to us. Temmie looked scared but I thought that I could politely ask him to let me go through. I walked up to him and he heard my footsteps and turned around quickly with a glare.

His face softened in surprise before hardening once more "a human, just my good luck, maybe now I can get my thrill of the kill" he smirked and laughed darkly. I gave him a confused look "actually mister Asgore, can we please go through the door?" I still smiled up at him and he gave me a baffled look before fireballs appeared around him. "No but I can give you a quick and painless death for asking politely" he said it like no ones ever asked him nicely. "But I don't want to fight you, you seem like you can be nice if you just try mister."

He looked surprised but still attacked me. I dodged all but one and my smiled faltered a bit in pain but I kept it upward. Sure it hurt but I promised myself a long time ago not to harm anyone who hasn't taken anything precious from me. I smiled kindly up at him as I held my arm that got burnt and his frown faltered slightly. "Fight back or give up human!" he spat as he sent more fireballs my way. I dodged again and got hit twice, I still smiled up at him. He growled and suddenly...took out a red trident from nowhere and I felt a tugging sensation and saw a green heart pop out from my chest.

I widened my eyes in shock as a MERCY button popped up in front of the heart and was destroyed by the trident hitting it. The heart went back into me and I felt I couldn't leave this battle no matter what. My smile went down into a thin line at this sensation but after a second, it went back up but I had tears in my eyes and his frowned wavered again. He kept attacking me and I kept smiling until I started walking up to him. He tried hitting me with the trident but he missed, almost looking intentional. I finally got in front of him and he looked at me nervously, obviously scared. I hugged him. He dropped his trident shaking and wrapped his arms around my frame.

He was crying and I began worrying. "Are you alright mister Asgore sir? I hope I didn't scare you too badly" he shook his head and let go "no my child, I just...have not been hugged since my son and daughter a long time ago, thank you for being so kind." I smiled brightly and he looked guilty. "I am sorry about what I did young one, all the other humans who have fallen down here were always rude...I'll let you pass, If you promise not to get killed out there." I didn't respond but he seemed to see this as an okay and he healed me up and hugged me again. "Good luck my child, stay safe" I nodded and looked around for Temmie. She had gotten out of my grip earlier when the fight began. She wasn't in sight and I felt sad but glad, this way, she won't be hurt around me as I go through the underground.

Asgore left me and I opened the big door wide before stepping through. There a small ray of sunlight going down on a patch of grass covered with those same white flakes as what I fell on....besides Temmie that is. I laughed lightly but sadly. Going beyond that, I found a big door again and opened it. Stepping out, I was blinded by how white it was and I rubbed my good arm as the wind became cold. The door shut behind me loudly and I sighed. It would seem I stepped into snow...snow underground, I'm actually pleasantly surprised. I like snow.

I trudged forward gleefully with a skip in my step. I felt like I was being watched but I didn't think nothing of it as I went through the pathway surrounded by tall trees. Every now and then I would find a tree covered in grey dust or gouged through. I felt sad at this but knew I couldn't do anything for the trees. Finally, I made it to a bridge that had a chain wall filed with spiked around it. I was about to go inspect it when I heard foot steps right behind me. A new monster to befriend? I smiled.

"Human, don't you know how to greet a new pal, turn around and shake my hand"


	3. Painfully Obvious Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if their a bit OOC, barely know this AU but felt compelled to make ti :)

I turned around and shook the monsters hand with a smile until I felt shock going up my arm. I let go quickly and looked at my hand curiously before looking at the chuckling figure. It was a tall skeleton with a black fur hooded jacket with a yellow turtle neck shirt. He also had a big collar on him you would find on dogs and this confused me.

"The buzzer in the hand trick, gets them every time" he said with a lazy smile. I laughed as he showed me his hand, face up. "It did get me, nice job mister skeleton" I said with a big smile. "The names Papyrus, Papyrus the skeleton, your a human right? That's hilarious." I just looked at him in confusion, was finding a human hilarious? Then I thought on it...he's a skeleton and skeletons are outside a human. My grin turned genuinely big and I laughed. He looked at me in shocked surprise before his smile returned.

"Heh, your the first human to get it, a pleasant surprise if I do say so myself" I nodded and jumped up and down with glee. He stared at my antiques before he replied. "I'm guessing you want some company human? Perhaps we could do some jokes to pass the time, my brother will be here shortly to...help out" he had stopped for a few seconds as if looking for the right words but it didn't matter, I made a new friend!

I thought of some puns I could use on him and it came to mind to use bone puns. "Hey Papyrus, TIBIA honest, I find your company rather nice" he smirked and chuckled. "Stop making me blush human, your giving me a FEMUR" "than stop looking so chill to the bone" he laughed uncontrollably at this. I was satisfied to have someone who appreciated my puns so much, no one else has before. "Pass me a BONE Papyrus, I'm trying to look COOL"

He shook his head and gave me a look that was saying I needed to do better than that. "Aww, I thought that might CRACK you up, I thought the puns were EGGSHELLantly BOILED to perfection for you" this time he couldn't take it and literally rolled around on the floor, clutching his side. I giggled until I heard a loud voice that sounded kind of a little childish.

"PAPYRUS, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SHOULD BE AT YOUR POST LIKE A GOOD DOG, OR DO YOU NEED ANOTHER PUNISHMENT?" he didn't sound too happy but Papyrus seemed to be. He grabbed hold of me and dragged me across the bridge only, we didn't cross it, we just walked two steps before we ended up on the other side. "I'm here my lord and I have a gift a good puppy would give." he said this in a cheerful tone but I felt my stomach sink. He thought himself as a dog? And he seemed cheerful to call me a 'gift' and that had me worried slightly.

I was dragged over to a post where a smaller glaring skeleton was waiting, leaning over the edge. He noticed Papyrus and me following and his frown turned into a smile as his eye sockets narrowed at me. Papyrus pushed me to the ground in front of this small skeleton as he made an orange ribbon of magic and it went around the collar around Papyrus, yanking him forward. "Good job my pet, I shall be rewarding you after we deal with this little nuisance."

I sat myself up and looked up at the smiling skeleton who's smile kind of looked evil but looking like he was going to enjoy something immensely and it had to do with me. I still smiled at him as Papyrus walked over to the small skeleton with a small hint of an orange glow to him as if he enjoyed being near him. "Let's have some fun with this new toy, Papyrus, hold her down for me, I'm going to see how much pain she can take before we capture her" Papyrus obliged and I felt fear running through my veins like ice cold water as he pinned my arms to the ground. I felt something wrap around my legs and I felt panic rise to my throat as I saw they were orange tentacles from the looks of it.

I looked away from them and to the approaching skeleton that promised a world of pain towards me. Even through this, I still smiled, albeit a small fearful smile but still is one. Looks like I'm going to die painfully before I even began my journey down here to make friends. The small skeleton produced a long and jagged sides bone as he stopped and pointed it down to my stomach. I felt that familiar pop and looked down just as he dropped the bone onto the heart.

Pain exploded through me like a wave and I screamed. He gave me a gleeful expression as his cheeks flooded with the color of his eyes, blue. This time he gripped the heart tightly and I felt like he was crushing my bones to dust and I felt like I was screaming but everything turned silent as I saw black and white in my vision. I blacked out in agony.

Papyrus' POV:

I looked down at the human and felt part of me shred from the inside but I didn't voice the thought, I would do anything for my little bro, even get rid of a friend. Friend....the word teased me in my head but I continued to obey as I heard her last second of screaming. Her soul was still intact and would heal within a day, making it his plaything tomorrow.

Sans let go of her soul and let it go back into her. He was giving her a frown of dissatisfaction, she didn't last long enough for him to enjoy it, he will take it out on me as a reward, but I don't mind, I learned I was a big masochist a long time ago. He looked up at me with a glare. "Pick her up idiot, we need to move before someone takes my new play toy."

"Yes My Lord."


	4. Smiling Through The Pain

I found myself waking up to dull aches all over my body and chained to the wall by my hands. I looked up with puffy eyes to notice the chains are spiked and would dig further into me if I dared even try to move. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I made sure they didn't go down as I looked around. I wish Temmie would have gone with me, maybe then I could have a small glimmer of company in this barren cement floored room I'm beginning to suspect is a shed. Across from me was a monster tied up by his neck, same spikes digging into its neck. It had no arms and looked like it was born that way but it did have scratches and bruises all over its body. It was unconscious and looked barely alive.

The door to the outside was suddenly swung open and the monster that was unconscious, whimpered in fear. It was Sans and he brought a whip with him that he was fingering lazily as he walked in and over to me. He looked down and I smiled, I may not like to but I still have that promise to keep to myself and the fact that I'm probably very naive. "I see your going to enjoy this just as much as I am" he purred as he bent down to my level. My smile was still strained but I put my head down so I didn't have to see my tormentor.

Sans chuckled darkly and seemed to get himself up. I wasn't prepared for the pain he inflicted on me immediately. A searing pain across my stomach that felt like red hot fire had sliced into me and I yelped in pain but held back the scream. "That was music to my ears my new toy. Perhaps I could make you scream like you did when we captured you" he cackled with a 'Mwahahahahah!' and I felt the tears I was holding back begin to slide down. I suddenly felt the chains around my hands come off and I fell to the floor.

Before I could get up again and at least try to run, I felt the lashing again, this time on my back. I grit my teeth and almost bit my tongue to stop from voicing the pain but it didn't work when he did it another time. I screamed and screamed as he began whipping me at a constant four second pace. I felt numbness creeping into me as I felt something in me beginning to break.

He was smiling in enjoyment at seeing me writhe and scream. I saw blood pooling below me from my back as my clothes became soaked in it. "Your much more enjoyable when your awake, my new toy" and another lash. "Perhaps you will provide more entertainment than even monsters" another lash "maybe Papyrus was right about determination, you all have it and it makes you refuse to give up" two lashes. At this point I was numb and it was slowly creeping toward my brain as the fiery feeling intensified along with the ache that remained of the pain.

"Maybe now, I won't be so bored everyday waiting for stupid humans like you to show up!" he eagerly sent another lashing and this time, I stopped moving. He believed I was unconscious now and chained my hands to the wall again. I felt a finger wipe across my back and it came out bloodied, which Sans decided to enjoy using a blue tongue. "Not bad but still a little coppery as usual. You will make a fine toy human, I wonder if all humans are like you." I didn't respond, I don't think I can even think properly from the shut down my brain produced to keep me from insanity and hopelessness.

I heard Sans leave and lock the door before the monster in the corner looked at me with dead eyes, like my own right now. "You got the worst treatment he has ever given.....I feel sorry for you human..." he slumped his head again and grunted in pain. I still didn't respond, I didn't even notice that there was a smile stuck to me, almost permanently. But when I noticed, I let it fall as black invaded my sight but I couldn't go unconscious for some reason. That was the most painful experience of my life, maybe even worse than anything an abusive parent would be able to give a child.

Sans' POV:

Oh that was soo much fun! She was even smiling throughout it even as she screamed and tears ran from her eyes. She must have enjoyed the pain unlike the others who beg and scream to be let out. I laughed at the thought of my last few victims as I walked into the house with a satisfied smile. Papyrus noticed my expression as he sat on the couch. "Did you have fun my lord?" he asked with a somewhat strained small smile but I didn't notice as I nodded and went to sit on his lap.

"She seemed to have enjoyed it as much as I did!" I couldn't see it but Papyrus had raised an eyebrow as he began smoothing around my skull like I always liked it. "How so my lord?" I laughed with delight "she was smiling through it all and her screams, oh they made music that sang" Papyrus almost stopped petting and yet I still did not notice as he frowned and I kicked my legs back and forth, humming with a big jagged smile.

Papyrus' POV:

That....I noticed the whip on his belt covered in blood that was still dripping through the coil. That smile she made...its a coping mechanism for green souls but Sans didn't know that. If he continues with this I'm not sure I can save him from the emotions he would experience if that coping mechanism shut down on her. Her HOPE would begin to drain completely out of her until she only had one left. Sans got off me and left to his room happily and I felt now is the time to contemplate what to do.

Sans only has 1 HP for a reason and once you lose HOPE, a monster can't get it back, it might be the same for humans. He has never used a whip on a monster he has captured before....why did he start using it now? I suppose it doesn't matter, he is still my little bro...if he gets hurt, I'll be there to pick him up. With that thought, I fell asleep on the couch.


	5. Trickling Guilt

Sans' POV:

After patrol, I decided to visit my new toy, I needed to cool off after a hard day to recalibrating the traps. I chuckled and got my new whip ready, just for her and me. I wonder if she's a masochist like Paps. It would explain the smile but not the screams dying off early.

I finally made it to the shed and unlocked it, going in with the intent to have fun. I walked over to the human and bent down, scooting the food Papyrus made, away from her and chuckling. She didn't respond, in fact, there's barely any movement except for the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed softly. I got up and prepared the whip "let's see how long you last this time my toy, maybe I can bring you a treat if your good enough" and with that, I brought the whip down across her stomach. This time however, she didn't respond to it just her breathing going faster a bit.

I frowned and stopped. Somethings wrong with her. I snapped the chains and she fell forward as I caught her, pushing her upright in confusion. She was smiling back when I first did it but now....her eyes looked extremely dull and had no spark, her mouth was open with drool coming out of it. This....this is what I looked like back when Gaster beat on me...

-flashback-

I felt the board hit me again and I screamed in pain. Papyrus yelled for Gaster to stop but it didn't work. After a few more hits I felt numb, soul beginning to break until it left a couple to scars that might never go away.

"This is for disobeying me you stupid runt, next time, when I order you to kill, you kill. Got it?!" he spat at me. I felt lifeless but I nodded and he let me go. He walked away and I saw the magic chains disappear from Papyrus and he rushed over to me as I felt my soul beginning to crack a bit more. "Hold on Sans, big bro has you."

I felt Papyrus using his magic to fill in the cracks as he cried orange tears the color of his magic. He hugged me and told me nothing will happen like that ever again. Not if he could help it.

-flashback end-

I backed away and felt like a monster the same as Gaster. I clutched my head as guilt suddenly rushed into me. No monster I have ever killed has had that look in them nor the numb look she had given. As soon as I had backed away she fell to the floor, not even bothering to do anything but breathing.

I shakily went over to her and pulled out her soul. If my eyes could become any wider they would and they would crack. Her soul was bleeding green from littering cracks that almost reach the center where it would break into pieces. I felt the panic and brief phantom pains running through my own soul. I went too far, way too far.

I put my gloved hand on her soul and she twitched. I flared my magic and swirled it into the cracks to heal. I can't be feeling this, I'm supposed to be the most evil this prison we call the underground, can give and yet...I knew how it felt to go numb from the pain. Now I understand why she was smiling, it wasn't that she was fine, she just completely forgot it was there when the pain had become numb.

I heard the rattle of the last monster I caught and I looked over, a glare set in place. He was laughing like the scene before him was the most hilarious thing he has ever seen, even as he so choking. I growled and he stopped and looked at me. "You...*cough* You really are stupid, aren't you" he got out and I snarled at him in anger. "Do you WANT to die old play toy? Cause that can be arranged like your dusted friends" I spat. "Then do it, maybe you should of thought before going with a freaking whip you idiotic torturer."

I have had it with this piece of sh** but first... My magic faltered off as her soul was repaired. The guilt replaced my anger but I kept my facade up and and chuckled before chaining her back up to the wall, I still have a reputation to uphold after all, even in front of a prisoner like MK.

"I will do what I wish to her, no one can actually stop me." I said with a smirk and left, hoping that perhaps the guilt will disappear eventually.

Your POV:

Even as he lashed at me, I felt only numbing pain that felt like little needles. I kept feeling like I wanted to die and no one would help me. But he only lashed out once before the chains let me go and his gloved hands had caught me and snapped my head up. I must have looked bad cause he had paled and had a regretful look that I haven't seen on him before this. He backed away and I slumped forward onto the ground, I had no strength left to continue holding up my usual smile nor get myself up.

I couldn't see him but my body didn't care. It still left me trapped within my mind, almost like it was keeping my mentality from breaking like the rest of me did. After a few minutes, I felt him pulling out my soul carefully and I saw him as he went to the front of me. He was looking panicked and his hand was shaking as it went to my soul. I tried stopping him but I only managed a twitch.

I saw his eyes go out and a blue flame that flickered red every now and then begin in his left eyesocket. The same happened with his hand that held my soul and I saw the cracks begin to fill up with a mixture of red and blue going into sections. He looked ready to cry but didn't and I heard a laugh from behind him at where the little monster with no arms was. Sans looked behind him angrily and growled. The laughter had stopped but he started speaking through his chained throat. "You...*cough* You really are stupid, aren't you" he got out.

I heard Sans snarl and his eye sockets narrowed angrily. "Do you WANT to die old play toy? Cause that can be arranged like your dusted friends!" dusted? Did that mean they died? "Then do it, maybe you should of thought before going with a freaking whip you idiotic torturer."

Sans looked like he had it with the small monster but seemed to calm down when he saw my soul and I saw that the flaming magic had stopped. He looked like he was faking the sadistic smile now as he shoved my soul back into my body and got up, chaining me to the wall once again.

"I will do what I wish to her, no one can actually stop me." and he left with that same fake smirk. The small monster looked over to me with sorrow. "Yo, are you okay? None of my friends got whipped like you did. That must have stung." what a kind monster but I couldn't respond but I was able to move my body now for some reason.

I nodded lightly and he understood. "Perhaps my last moments won't be as lonely as I thought with you around human, thanks." he smiled as much as he could through the pain and I twitched my mouth upward before it fell and I slumped my head down again. How am I going to survive this? But I can't give up hope yet, Temmie might show up or perhaps this little monsters friends. I could tell myself that but.....


	6. Somehow Cheered Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Papyrus talk.

I don't know how long it's been since I've eaten but the quiche that was a bit aways from me was making me more hungry. I guess I should have moved my body no matter how numb it was just to try eating just a little bit. The little monster wasn't any different and was eyeing the quiche with intense hunger. When he noticed me looking, he looked away with a frown and a wince of pain.

I was feeling well enough to smile at him and he blushed. "Stop smiling you idiot, your practically in a torture chamber and your smiling?! Are you insane?" ...maybe? I never really thought about it but I might be, what a thought, nice being insane. I only continued to smile and his frown lightened up as he looked back at me sadly.

"Sorry it's just that being nice will get others around here nowhere." the door opened and I had a lingering feeling it might be Sans but then Papyrus stepped through with two plates in hand and this time, dog ears and tail that were yellowish orange. He looked down at the quiche then back at me as I continued my smile. He was looking at me with a frown before sighing and walking over to the little monster.

"You know the usual, no biting the hand that feeds ya, I won't be responsible for your health going down then." he took a fork and shoveled some of the quiche on the plate he brought in and fed it to the little monster, who happily ate it. I smiled genuinely at this as he finished half the plate before Papyrus backed off and went over to me. "Sorry bout the quiche from before, you looked pretty sleepy the last time I saw ya." I nodded my head, happy to see him treat my only company in here with kindness. I feel the feeling of kindness in my heart swell and strength returned enough to talk.

"Thank you, for feeding my new friend. He seemed really hungry" Papyrus stared at me like he couldn't believe I existed. He fed me the quiche and it was good, best food in a long time that I've ever tasted besides my mom's cooking.... After that was done, he set the plate aside and put himself in a lazy sitting position, head bent backwards, arms holding him up, looking bored.

I didn't like seeing that on people, even ones that had tricked me and so, I began talking again. "Hey Papyrus? What is Sans like besides the....joy he finds in torture?" I didn't know how to phrase it without sounding mean. His shoulders shook in suppressed laughter and turned his head back forward with an amused grin. "What do ya really wanna know? Cause I could use so done to talk to right now."

I nodded with a small smile. He grinned "Sans likes making tacos if that's one thigh you wanted to know. He also like to make traps and puzzles for others to solve, says it gives them exercise before he captures them, worn out." huh....He didn't do that to me....was I THAT weak? Well I kinda just tried being nice to a massive sadistic skeleton.... "Wanna know what he doesn't like? My puns. He says their horrible before warning me that if I continued on, I would end up with a broken skull, but I didn't mind....anything for my little bro." his smile seemed to become mildly fake before going back into cheerfulness.

I wanted to know more, maybe I could get him to let the little monster go, I feel he doesn't deserve the treatment he has gotten... "Another thing....he always wanted to have friends and to be recognized until one day that just snapped out of his head. Now, it's reputation for being cruel. He sees it as a way to protect what is his, even though I'm pretty sure I could do just as well, I just don't care as long as my bros having fun." he said with a darkening smile.

I shivered and he laughed. "Anything else you wanna know? Or can I leave this uncomfortable conversation behind human?" he suddenly thought of something and was looking at me in shock "I never got your name human....huh, guess Sans didn't either from the way he kept calling you human...he seemed to like your torture until yesterday when he came back a little frustrated. What did ya do to make that happen?" he gave me a darkened look of anger.

"I didn't do anything....literally. My names ____, I just felt numb when he tried anything, I couldn't even scream. He did something to that green heart that came out of my chest and I began feeling better."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Papyrus screamed with shock and got up quickly. "Do you think....he might let me go? I didn't want to anger him so I'm asking you." but he wasn't listening and was thinking deeply, shock still on his face. He snapped his focus back to me and bent down to my face. "I'm going to summon your soul again...it's that heart shaped object, I need to confirm something." I whimpered but nodded, I can't stop him anyways So what use is it to complain.

He pulled it out with a yank of his arm and it stung as he did so. The 'soul' was covered in cracks still and green goo drying on it but the cracks were filled with blue and red lines, thought they were less brighter than before. Papyrus cursed under his breath at the damage. "No wonder you were numb ____, your not a determined soul but a kind one....I had told him humans have lots of determination but I didn't tell him how much each one had.....your soul should heal properly if not messed with for a day or two." I nodded as tears welled up at how it looked.

He pushed it back in gently and got up, already leaving. "Bye...Papyrus" he turned back as he opened the door. "Good bye, human, let's hope he conveniently forgets you for the day." that didn't seem likely to happen but I didn't say anything. "Yo umm, your soul looks in worse shape I've ever seen one, well, that was whole anyways." I looked over at the little monster across from me. I only smiled sadly and tried to think of what to say in this situation but nothing came to mind. The only thought was of the damage done to the soul that was pulled out of me.

I'm not sure I can survive another beating but so help me, I'm going out with a smile like my mom did.


	7. HOPE Dwindled To Three

Every day for the last three days I had been tortured by a frustrated Sans who kicked me for a while one day, clawed my body another day, and lastly, this day. I was starting to lose it in my mind and I would mindlessly giggle at absolutely nothing. My monster friend, MK he called himself, was always staring at me uneasily. He wasn't the one getting tortured, he should not be judging. 

I felt something in me crack and split as I lost all hope in everything. Papyrus didn't even come down today and it was Sans who greeted me. My smile was more maniacal but my eyes held nothing at all. The scars and wounds across my body along with the filth, all of that was numb to me. This time though, he had his whip back with him. Though, he seemed to think your smile meant I was enjoying myself, oh how wrong he was. 

He cracked the whip across my chest once before pulling out my soul. Instead of the usual bright green, it was a darker shade that looked clouded in tendrils of dark. It wasn't like that yesterday, guess I really snapped. I just giggled and he looked at it in shock. What, did he not expect this or something? He should have! From MK's description, the soul was the very culmination of your being, basically who you are completely.

I looked up at him but he was backing away and tears came to his eyes as he held his head, whip dropping to the ground as he bent down and whimpered. I felt a twinge of something but I didn't care, I had lost all hope of ever being myself again. "Your hope, where is your HOPE?!" he screeched suddenly, did he not torture his victims to this point? Or did he just kill them when they stopped screaming.

I looked at the dark green heart and trembled a bit. I didn't like the color but there wasn't anything I could do, nor did I like the red and blue magic he stuck to it to hold it together. It didn't look right in this way, sure the colors themselves are pretty but...in this scenario, I just want them gone so I could die. I looked up at Sans to see him resting his head between his knees, sitting down now. There was that slight twinge, but of what? My mind couldn't think straight and it felt all hazy and dizzy....maybe sleep would be nice....maybe he won't torture me then. . . . .

Sans' POV:

I was bent down and wallowing in grief. No one and I mean no one, has ever lost their HP this much except for myself, I took it way too far. I had felt frustrated at the feeling of guilt. I had thought I could numb the emotion by using it repeatedly on the source. But seeing what happened to your soul and the chaotic way you became, it took it all he had not to hug away your worries like Paps did when we were little.

I felt the tears but I ignored them as I got up and noticed the human, ____, Papyrus called her, was drifting off to sleep. The chains to the right of me rattled "don't hurt her anymore....please, I can't watch this anymore" MK begged. He looked more haggard than anyone I've ever seen and it prompted me to ask why he cared more about the human than his own sanity.

He just looked me in the eyes, determination in them "she has had enough, let me suffer for your sick torture, unless your enjoying watching her HOPE die away along with her body!" he spat with unbridled anger. I felt my sockets darken as the memory played in my mind of Gaster forcing the HOPE out of me for himself. That was what had prompted me to change anyway, was the vulnerable feeling of nothingness that came when extracted. In this case, ____ had hers leaking away slowly.

I felt anger overriding my regret and guilt for a second but...it was directed at myself. This girl, this human, had been kind even through the beatings that was supposed to numb me of my senses. I felt a softer side of me wish to make the human better but the bitter side of me wanted to make her suffer for enjoying what looked like a sheltered life above ground while I suffered. But now....the bitter side of me was backing off quickly from seeing how much HOPE she has left. Three, a measly three, only two more than my own.

I walked over to her, ignoring MK completely and gently pressed her soul back in her body and slumped down in front of her as I continued to cry. My softer side wanted to hug her and make her feel better and it was overriding my usual thought of reputation, I needed a relieve from this kind of way of making me happy. I can't do this to the human anymore, I don't want to be another Gaster. No matter, even if my reputation was stained, it would only mean more fights, I can bare that.

With a snap of my fingers, the chains connecting her to the wall had snapped off, along with MK's since it was of the same material, my own magic. I picked her up just as MK got up and tried headbutting me. I frowned and stepped aside, effectively dodging and I kicked his side in annoyance. "I let you go and this so what happens? Not very grateful are you brat" I spat as he got up again. "Let her go!" I laughed at this, no one has ever commanded me but Toriel. "You do not command me you pathetic whelp" before he could respond anymore, I used a shortcut to my bedroom and set her down in my bed gently before getting in with her and hugging her gently. 

There is no way I'm letting her go but...at least now I'm feeling the regret lessen somewhat, just a tiny sliver, but it's working. I started healing her wounds with my magic and waiting for her to awaken again.


	8. The Snuggling And Crying Skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't know how to apologize for the torment but he does try making you comfortable, even going as far to heal ya and let you sleep in his bed (not like that you dorks!) anyway, here ya go.

You woke up to a pleasantly healthy mentality and no pain. But I didn't want to open my eyes to see it as a dream but then I felt arms tighten around me, and they felt bony. I pried open my eyes to see glowing white dots staring at me and I blinked slowly, to allow my eyes to adjust, I no longer felt numb but had my actual emotions in order. I looked at the glowing orbs again and it was unmistakably Sans but why were his eyes white?

"I see your up.." I nodded in confusion and he seemed to notice. "I'm not apologizing idiot, I just felt that I need to keep you to myself, no one talking to you like MK." I frowned and felt his arms tighten around me and I blushed at the position we're in but he doesn't seem to notice. "I wanna make sure your comfy toy, don't get any bright ideas cause of this" with these words, I saw his pupils become red again. That looked...kinda cute. Though I am never admitting that to someone who beat me excessively.

"Sans?.....am I going to be hit more?" I barely asked through a stone lodged in my throat and I see something blue slip from his left eyesocket. "I can't...your hope...it's almost gone, it would kill you." he stopped looking at me as more blue tears were slipping out of him and I felt him shake. "I can't find it in me to damage you anymore human, I thought I could have numbed the guilt by doing it more but...it made it worse!" he wailed out. He was suddenly crushing me slightly and I gasped, making him loosen his hold. 

"I just...." he got up and off the bed, allowing me to move once more. "Papyrus will watch you, I'm....going on patrol..." with that said, he blinked out to existence. What is going on? What am I doing here? I did nothing but lay there as the door opened again. It was Papyrus with a plate of....tacos? He put it on to a bedside table next to me and slouched down to my level. "Well, this isn't actually surprising, he needed something to anchor him and that something just happened to cause guilt....now it would seem your an anchor." He was chuckling and I just stared at him, deadpanned, as he began talking again.

Sans' POV:

Aaaurgh! That human has actually turned me into a softy! A huge fucking softy! I grumbled as I walked through the woods, re-calibrating the traps so they work for the next time. No one has made me feel like this before, not since I had to change...but I feel my soul quivering at everything I did to her. I sighed and crossed my arms with a huff of annoyance.

I need to get this off my mind, otherwise other monsters will notice and I can't show any weakness around them or they will flock to me like vultures. My tears had long since disappeared since I left the house to Paps and ____, now I'm just looking for stupid monsters who fall for my traps. I stopped at my fifteenth trap to find it had caught a Snowdrake and I grinned as I got closer and it writhed in the spiked net fearfully.

"I have a new victim it would seem, perhaps you can be my substitute plaything for losing my last two" I said with a chuckle and it screamed as it noticed who I was. It began writhing around more furiously and I frowned, I can't have it dying on me before I even get started. I used my magic to keep it still and it let out an eerie scream of fright and I shut it up by closing its beak quickly. With that out of the way, I untied the net and let it drop down to be used once more. With that, I used a shortcut to the shed and shoved the Snowdrake inside and began having my fun before I have to go back inside.

Papyrus' POV:

This human had made Sans feel something he never has, guilt. It saddened me to see him like that but he needs to learn a bit, especially if it was kindness soul he's destroying. As I talked, I noticed the dark green color of her soul and I almost dropped the facade but I needed to keep her busy while Sans was away, probably to find a newer victim for his violent sadism.

"One time Sans actually burnt his tacos before he decided to perf-" I was cut off by an exasperated sigh of boredom that was borderline dramatic. "I can't take this talking anymore" she groaned out and I chuckled internally, agreeing with her. "Aww c'mon, I can't be boring my new friend this early on, can I?" she looked down at that instant and I saw her soul go darker.

"What's a friend when they betray you, what's a friend if they find cruel ways to torture you and you allow them to do it without a word in edgewise?" she was talking about Sans. "Hey now, are you crying? Big girls don't cry, here" I hugged her and she froze. I always hugged Sans when he cried but nowadays I never got the chance to, maybe I can still do it with ____. "Everything will get better, cause I feel Sans might be changing for the better" even though it will mean we will have more battles for being cheerful in this desolate town, it will still mean we can have a small bit of happiness wrapped up here, at home.

Things can only get worse before they get better, I read it in a book from the surface. Maybe it still applies....


	9. Prisoner And Fun

For the last couple of days, Sans has kept me prisoner in his own room, I had asked him why and he said I was his personal pet, he could do what he wanted. I felt like punching him in the face when he said that, but I didn't. It would be rude, even if it would have been fair to do after those 5? 6 days? I couldn't even count with how numb I was. He went on patrol today and I started looking around in curiosity.

He has a ripped and torn pirates flag nailed to the opposite wall of the bed, that would have been cool if it wasn't ripped to shreds by what looked like blood stained claws. Down below the flag, there were action figures that looked like they were in fighting positions while some looked like they fell over, huh...a battle simulation using figurines, cool. I looked over some to find a wardrobe stand where people would put their clothes on hangars. I would check to see what was in there but....I'd rather not be caught snooping by Sans.

Speak of the devil and he will appear. Except he seemed to have softened his glare some when he looked at me. I stayed on the bed this whole evening and for some reason, I find myself sat down in the middle of the room when looking at the wardrobe. He crossed his arms and proceeded to sit on his bed (which I admit, is actually a cute bed) and padded next to him. I almost rolled my eyes but complied and got up and sat down next to him. I didn't speak cause I don't know what to call him after being called....'my lord' by Papyrus and just Sans by MK.

"Okay pet, I have a few rules we need to establish while you stay. One, you cannot leave the house under any circumstances." that sounded fair since from what I could tell from the shed, there was a lot to screams of pain and laughter following it. "Two, you can't go snooping around my room" fair enough..."and lastly, you obey only me, got that, pet?" he was looking at me with a serious expression and I saw his eyelight flicker from red to blue for a second before he turned away. "Okay" was all I could say.

He sighed and his eyelights turned white. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him, making my mind play out the scenarios of possible torture. I didn't know I was shaking until he brought a hand to mine and lifted it up, staring. "You know....I wouldn't have brought you here if I was going to harm you....I...I don't think I want to anymore so...there's nothing to fear as long as you stay in the house..." he was staring at my hand sadly as he saw the damage still present there that he seemed to have forgotten.

I tried pushing my fear down but it didn't work as well as I wanted it to. "Maybe....maybe we could talk? It would get both our minds out of this situation..." was his hesitant reply as he looked down at his lap, letting go of my hand. I nodded but a part of my brain was still registering him as a threat unintentionally. He scooted himself to face me directly and I slowly did the same, one leg off the bed.

"Have you seen a puzzle being built before? I have some that might be entertaining. It was made by an intelligent monster called Undyne, who is the royal scientist here in the underground. Best to avoid even if your a monster though, she um....tends to experiment on people heh." he was rubbing the back of his head like he didn't know how to proceed but then he stopped, smiling at me (an admitedly cute smile that wasn't sadistic with glee) before continuing again.

"The puzzle is randomized by machinery. Certain tiles do certain things like one that makes you smell like lemons, another that usually electrocuted anyone stepping on it with a blue tile next to it. This puzzle has no correct solution. Neat huh?" he was actually sounding rather excited about talking to me, which was surprising since I thought he took pleasure in torturing me since he left MK alone....where was MK?

"Oh. Or maybe the puzzle that has you turn X' s into O's, I had one shaped like my face once but the ice blocks got moved by someone" he seemed to be pouting now but quickly looked cheerful again. Does Sans ever talk with anyone? "I even made a puzzle that I called 'the gauntlet of terror' that was over a long bridge connecting the pathway to the RUINS and Snowdin. I suppose it's a good thing you didn't get that far because I believe that would have killed you immediately" now he was laughing nervously and scratching at the scar over his eyesocket.

On and on he talked about puzzles and even a few riddles that I didn't quite get except the clock one, which was still hard. I don't know how long we've been talking but everything was darkening and Sans had stopped talking. "Huh, guess its time to make dinner, I will be right back ____" my eyes widened in shock as he said my name. He got up quickly and bolted out the door to his room to fix dinner. My lips twitched upward into a small smile as he finally said my name and not just 'pet' or 'human'.

I decided to wait, smile still on my face as I hummed a small song. After awhile of waiting, I started looking around again with my eyes. There sat a red and black colored computer in the corner of the room, and right next to the door? A pile of torturing devices in a box.....I shivered from looking at all the blood on them and felt bile rise to my throat as I quickly looked away. I looked at the action figures again to see a skeleton and he-man figurines battling it out and I chuckled at the ridiculousness. It's rather ironic actually, since Sans and Papyrus are skeletons, just better looking than Skeletor, that's for sure.

I heard Sans coming up the stairs and going away from his door. I then heard a knock and a lazy reply that I assume was from Papyrus. After a bit to talking that I couldn't make out, the footsteps came back and he entered the room, this time, shutting the door fully. He looked at me with panic before he noticed I stayed put like asked. He grinned at me and put a plate of tacos beside me before sitting down himself. "I made tacos, I just love making them" he said with a joyful voice.

Hearing that voice made my smile go wider and I took a taco off the plate carefully and took a bite. If my eyes could sparkle, they would and if my soul could, it would too. These tasted heavenly! I began eating and hesitantly at the same pace even though I wanted to scarf them down. I felt eyes on me and I looked up at Sans to see him staring with an amused expression. I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned to the side, nibbling on the last remaining taco. He chuckled before getting up and turning off the lights and closing the door, leaving me in silence.

I found a note on the plate and I put it over the windows light so I could see. 'I will come back for the plate in the morning, sweet dreams my little pet.' I sighed as my name apparently switched to pet again.

Sans' POV:

She was soo cute as she ate my specially made tacos. I felt my eyes becoming literal stars as I tried sleeping on Papyrus' bed as he slept on the couch. But then I felt the need to hear screaming and I went out of the room and downstairs. My mind kept saying the same addicting thing, torture someone, make them beg for mercy. I saw Papyrus and couldn't resist it.

I got up onto his hip bone and started clawing at his face and he woke up. I was sweating with the need to hear anything from my tormenting. I heard him moan and his eyelights disappeared completely as I took out a chip of his skull. After hearing that, I stopped and the rational part of my brain came back to me and I quickly sat up with a chip of his skull in hand.

I felt the smile plastered on my face and I almost couldn't stop the laugh. Papyrus sat up and hugged me from behind. At least now its satisfied, now the craving in my mind is gone for awhile. I had managed to push it back before I could seriously harm Papyrus to the point of scarring. "My Lord, why'd you stop? I thought you loved doing this to your pets." that almost sent me over the edge with wanting to harm him but I held it back. My smile dropped "I need...I need to learn so...so that ____ won't get hurt by me." the thought almost teared me up on the inside after witnessing what happened to her HP. I stayed like this with Papyrus quietly and he had stopped panting and quickly began snoring.


	10. Forgiven Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg you finally fully forgive the little skele! But only after hearing his life story by Papyrus XP isn't he such a nice big bro, telling secrets that Sans wants kept to himself? Heheheheh

Tonight I had found myself in bed with Sans again. How does this keep happening without my knowledge? I deadpanned mentally and looked up from his battle armor as he was snoring away, arms holding me tightly. I suppose any normal person would have kicked him away but I knew violence does not help a situation, only makes it worse. I still smiled as I saw his frown turn into a soft smile in his sleep and he suddenly didn't look very intimidating at all.

I lay my head back down and slowly went back to sleep, hearing some words but not being able to decipher them under the heavy fog of sleep. I suddenly found myself in a perpetually falling darkness that held no light, only getting darker and darker. Where is this? Surely I must be dreaming now but when I went to pinch myself, I felt actual pain. My heartbeat raced with confusion before I saw a face forming quickly. This face had two cracks on its skull and looked at me like I was a mere play toy for its amusement.

I suddenly found a name etching trough my mind with deafening static and it was starting to hurt. 'G A S T E R' was suddenly seared in and I saw that his body was actually really similarly black to the darkness around me. "Your quickly getting on my nerves you bitch." he wore a smug grin but also one that promised pain. I backed away from the immense hatred radiating off the skeleton before me and he chuckled. "Nowhere to hide, no way to save your life. Your not getting away from me you little nuisance." my breathing became ragged as I stared in frozen terror, that is, until a red and blue energy circled around me.

It had stopped and I stood in a yellow corridor with sunlight rushing through the stained glass windows. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and I wanted to turn around but I felt my body become rigid, causing me to panic. I suddenly felt bony arms wrapped around my neck and I felt relief. It was just one of the skeleton brothers....and from the looks of red and black fabric, it was Sans. "Mine. Not your play toy Gaster" he hissed out. I didn't notice it, but Sans knew something was wrong with your dream.

Sans' POV:

I could feel her fidgeting before I actually woke up to it. I had half a mind to snap at her to stop moving but I froze. Tendrils of pure dark purple were surrounding her green soul that was suddenly ahead of him. My eyelights disappeared and I growled in anger. The old man was back and trying to take what is clearly mine!

I snatched her soul in my hands and let out as much magic to keep the darkness away as I could without exhausting myself. "Mine. Not your play toy Gaster!" I watched my magic quickly overriding the purple and it dissipated. I let go of her soul and held her closer. I looked over her to see if she was physically hurt, using my now glowing eyelight to check. You know...I never did pay attention to what she wore...it's unbefitting of someone in this household to wear such clothing and for her form to be dirty..... Unacceptable! I'll deal with this in the morning, ASAP.

 

I sighed and felt my soul soften as I think of my plans tomorrow. For now, rest is surely the first thing I must do.

Your POV:

After a pleasant dream like that, I didn't want to get up, I was saved by Sans and I felt completely calm for once in his arms. But good things like that had to come to an end eventually as I was woke up to the shaking of my shoulder. "Wake up already! I feel it's not even worth trying to wake you up but you do need to, NOW" I growled and opened my eyes in anger until I saw Sans. He was blushing red and I couldn't figure out why. He got up "now I'm going shopping for new clothes, your old ones are disgusting to look upon human. Unacceptable in this household. I will leave you with Papyrus, I'll be back soon."

Even though the words hurt a bit, I could see the underlying kindness in them as he left. I giggled and smiled at that. "PAPYRUS, its your turn to watch the human while I'm away. Make sure to keep an eye on her...." there was another part to it but I couldn't hear it. "Got it my lord, no harm will befall her on my watch." with that, I heard footsteps going down and a click of a door, probably the front door.

I sighed and kept myself laid down as I waited for Papyrus to show up. It didn't take him long as he came in and sat on the floor in front of the bed. "Soo, had a good nights rest?" he asked almost rhetorically but I nodded with a smile and he looked at me like I had two heads or something. "Soo meeting Gaster was fun...huh?" he had a dark look in his eyelights but I shook my head. "How did you know who the creepy guy was in my dream? I didn't even tell Sans..." his eyelights disappeared suddenly and was overtaken by an orange light. "He seems to be giving us a bad time again....kid, whatever you do, don't let him touch you in your dreams."

I nodded and grew concerned. "Last night, Sans had to get his magic away from your soul kiddo. It's hard for us monsters to protect a soul as fragile as your own." so that's why I ended up in that pretty hall...I suddenly grew curious "hey Papyrus? Is the golden hall real?" he had flinched at my question and looked down before responding "yeah.....it's real. The only place Gaster can't go but only watch."

I asked him why that was, "cause it is mine and Sans zone. I'm usually the one to judge a human in there but Sans is a close secondary, Gaster never went there, always teleported past the hall whenever necessary and it was a safe haven for Sans and I, heh, not even sure why I'm telling you all of this." he rubbed the back of his head nervously, like he gave out too much information. Which he probably did.

"So who is Gaster? He didn't seem very nice and said I was in his way." He chuckled darkly and had a sadistic smirk on his face instead of the usual lady grin. "He is our father, if we can even call him that. He is the reason we are like what we are now, no environment changed us, a stupid adult did. Now is that enough for you cause I'm done talking about it." his lazy grin came back when I nodded stiffly in fright. "Sorry kid, didn't mean to scare ya. Hey, want some more tacos? I'm sure you'll love the newest batch Sans made."

I nodded, still a little creeped out, and he left. When he was fully gone, I didn't suppress the shudder that ran through me as tears sprung to my eyes. Sans and Papyrus had to deal with mister goopy creep when they were younger? It's no wonder that Sans copes like he does, in violent ways. He's just making sure no one hurts him again, I would probably have done the same if I was raised with the goopy creep that's called Gaster.

After Papyrus came back, his eyelights were back and he just sat on the floor as I ate. After the second taco, I felt something land behind me on the bed and a pair of bony arms snaking around my waist. "I'm baaaaack~" he said, it was Sans. Papyrus got up happily and bowed before leaving. I looked at Sans as he placed his skull on top of my head "I got you new clothes. You get to try them on and I tell you what you get to keep, pet."

I didn't like that he picks them out but...I guess I could comply with that, fashion wasn't my strong suit anyways. He was also being kind enough to even give me something clean after all that's happened. I felt tears slide down my cheeks and I hugged the small skeleton. After a long while of not hugging back, I could feel his hands go to my back shakily and heard a sniffling sound. "Well....umm...(sniffle) I've never got hugged like this....in a long time..." he wasn't acting like his usual self but I just hugged him anyways. In my head, I already forgave him.


	11. Love Not LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHE, an awkward skeleton can be a cute skeleton. He loves you but not in a violent way XD.

For a few days now, my soul had recovered a single HP point and wasn't as dull as before and Sans seemed happy about that yesterday. Today however, he seemed to be avoiding me, only bringing tacos to his room during the day instead of staying to talk. I woke up to him snuggling me close and seemed to have teared up over night without me noticing cause he had red tear tracks across his cheeks that looked slowly disappearing. I felt sadness finally entering my soul, dissipating the annoyed feeling. He looked more sad than I felt and I don't know why.

He started to wake up and I blushed and closed my eyes, taking slow breathes. I felt the arms that were around me disappear and the creaking of the bed as he got up. After hearing the clicking of the door twice, I opened my eyes and stared at it curiously. What happened to Sans to make him cry? I wanted to know...maybe he will tell me? No...not everyone wants to tell others how they feel....maybe Papyrus?

"Papyrus, I'm going out on patrol, watch ____ for me. I'll be back by nightfall." was what I could hear from the room upstairs. I couldn't hear the response but I definitely heard the door slamming shut and footsteps coming upstairs. Soon after, Papyrus comes in and sits down on the floor again, looking at me curiously. "What?" I asked nervously. He just chuckles and looks away with a cheeky grin. "He called you by your name with a blush, it's rather adorable" he said. I just tilted my head and waited for him to elaborate and when he didn't, I asked directly. "Why is Sans being the way he is around me?" and why was he crying.....but I didn't ask it, for some reason, I didn't want to know if it was my fault.

Papyrus full on laughed and fell backwards, lying on the floor. "T-that's-aahhahah- kiddo, he likes you~" he sang the last part. I blushed and shook my head fast. "There's no way he likes me, I'm his prisoner remember? Plus....I'm not exactly the best entertainment for him anymore...." I frowned and looked down. Papyrus sat back up and gave me a serious frown "that's where your wrong ____, you talk to him about things he wouldn't have been able to if you weren't there to talk to. Plus he even snuggled into you in bed, that kinda says it all." I heavily blushed and hid my face in the sheets as he laughed again.

Sans' POV:

There is no way I can tell her how I feel....wanting to protect that soft smile she suddenly showed me, that green soul...that I had injured. I felt myself tear up again as I got closer to my bridge trap to recalibrate. There is no way she is this kind, she should be hating me for what I've done. I don't deserve her kindness, and yet she seems to not understand that.

Images of her soul flashed through my mind as I walked, along with her stats. She's never killed before, she has 4 HP, 1 ATK, 1 DEF. I shook as I was in front of my trap and I had the sudden urge to turn it off in fear she might stumble into it at any point but I pushed the notion away, she's staying inside the house, my prisoner. Thought I guess....I can't really call her my prisoner, not with the warmth that I feel every time I go to snuggle up with her.

The way her hair is so silky...how the colors go well with my red and black armor...how her eyes open to a pretty (e/c) when she wakes up...all of this is making my soul want more of her presence, but I know I don't deserve love for what I did, otherwise I would be forgiving Gaster right off the bat and that was stupid to do. I sighed as I watched the somehow trapped Doggo dangle by his midsection in where I had put a flower monster. I deadpanned as he began smoking a dog treat and just relaxing on the string. I summoned a bone cage and snapped the strings holding Doggo and he dropped into it, taking damage for moving through the blue bones. He howled in pain and snarled in my direction. 

"You took my bait, weed stealer. Now it's time to pay." I smiled cruelly even though he couldn't notice....if he did, he would have seen the tears through my usual facade of acting mean. "Tch, I dun care bout that stupid plant, it had actually strung me up here, so dude, don't even start this sh** with me!" he barked and I laughed. Doggo was hilarious in his own right and I didn't want to kill such a good conversation starter....plus I need to learn not to....

I stopped laughing and snapped the bones away and moved on. Doggo scrambled upright in surprise and went away. I sighed heavily and looked down in frustration, I need advice, all this guilt is prickling me and I'm not liking it at all. Perhaps....I should get Papyrus to help me but then I would have to admit I like ___ to him....worth it I suppose, he's the expert in this field. But first, to finish my patrol completely, which means all the way to the RUINS door. After an hour of walking, I have finally found my way to Papyrus' sentry station and to my barred bridge. Heh, it's surprising how much I want things to change. I even want this trap down, because of the spikes at the top. I sighed and frowned. I can stop here.....

Time to head back home.


	12. Love Is Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, if you think Stockholm syndrome is the thing in here, it's not really. The character just doesn't see what use a grudge will do, plus, she has been liking the skeleton as well when he talks innocently and snuggles. I mean, who doesn't like da snugglezzz!!! Heheh oh um 'ahem' here's the umm chappy :3

So Sans likes me....but why? He's whipped me, stomped on me, damaged my soul....would he do it again if I liked him back? I felt a shudder pass through me and Papyrus seems to have noticed as he gets up and comes in front of me before bending down again. Perhaps it's better to keep things as they are?

"Hey, Hey! C'mon now, there's no need for that fearful look. My bro is trying to be better just for you, so he won't hurt you at anytime. If you won't believe my word, then I will show you." I looked at him in surprise as he held out a hand "do ya trust me?" What an odd question but...I thought about my first encounter but the image was easily swamped images of him keeping me and MK company. I nodded slowly and grabbed his hand.

Huh, the bones actually rather warm to the touch unlike Sans'. He got up and slowly pulled me off the bed before leading me to the closet in the room. I looked at him in confusion and he just put a bony finger to his mouth in the quiet sign. He opened the closet and lead me in before going out of it and closing it. I could hear him walking down the hall, is he leaving me here? I almost boiled with anger but then thought about it, there would only be one reason he would put me in here...I did it to my parents once to spy. To show or hear something secret.

I slumped to the ground and waited.

Papyrus' POV:

Now then...all we have to do is wait for bro to get home which should be soon. The front door was suddenly pushed open as I stayed sat next to the bathroom, well that was quick. "Papyrus! In my room, now" I almost chuckled if it weren't for the tear stains on his face "yes my lord."

He walked up the stairs and peeked into his room to see that ____wasn't there. He then looked at the bathroom door and nodded before slipping in. I smirked at this and followed behind him. He sat on his bed and I sat on the floor, making sure he was looking away from the wardrobe. "What is it you need my lord?" I asked, even though I knew it was going to be advice. It always is when it comes to _____. He was looking down and clenching his bedsheets tightly and shakily.

Now I know something is wrong, especially when he actually cries more. I sighed and got up, sitting down next to him and putting him on my lap. He instantly started talking, "you know how I said I like ____, maybe that's the wrong thing to feel. I've hurt her, worse yet, I hurt her in ways I wouldn't wish on anyone." he was crying more and I knew why. Gaster did a lot of damage to Sans, saying that the weak should give to the strong and he had taken, with a damned syringe, all of it. Sans didn't want to be trapped in that memory, especially when he likes _____so much. "Sans, look at me and say that again" I grabbed his head and forced it over and he looked surprised that I did this.

I chuckled and let go. "She won't like me Papyrus, I wouldn't like me either." I involuntarily frowned, no longer keeping a smiling face up as I sighed. "I think you should let her decide that for herself, talk to her about it, don't come to me expecting me to know her thoughts" I laughed and I swear a corner of his mouth twitched upwards a bit. "Your right....heh, definitely best advice ever...." I blushed at this and looked away.

I heard the wardrobe door opening and I stumbled away as _____ popped out and jumped, landing on Sans with a hug.

Sans' POV:

My eye sockets widened and I felt warmth erupt in my soul but it was quickly replaced with guilt. Here she was hugging me when she should be cursing me and my existence. I heard a sob next to my skull and I froze. She's...crying, I felt myself lift my arms up to her back as I felt my tears slide down as well. "Please don't look that sad, your making me sad."

Your POV:

And it was true, I suddenly realized that I don't like seeing him sad. Even after everything, I don't like others being sad and it seems worse with Sans. I felt a feeling of wanting to comfort the skeleton when I suddenly realize it's my fault that he cried last night, my fault that he kept avoiding me. I hugged him harder and felt the words radiate from my heart as I ignored my brain telling me it's wrong. "I love you Sans."

He stilled and I heard his breath hitch into his throat again. I heard the door close to the room and I assumed Papyrus left us alone for now. Sans relaxed in my hold and I could just sense the small relief from his bones, becoming less tense as he hugged back with the same amount of force. We broke apart and I brought my lips to his forehead before laying down again. To say that was bold is an understatement, I felt downright embarrassed from the act but I regret none of it. I looked up and noticed Sans hovering over me suddenly and looking at me with shock and adoration.

He smiled suddenly, so genuinely and nuzzled his skull under my neck and I giggled. "Thank you ____" I only nodded and tried going to sleep with him on top to me. Honestly....it wasn't uncomfortable for me and I hugged him tightly like a teddy bear before closing my eyes to sleep.

Sans' POV:

I will always love her...even if I don't deserve it, denying it isn't getting anyone anywhere. I waited until her breathing slowed before sitting up lightly so I could give her the best imitation to a kiss I could on the forehead. I smiled "good night _____, I hope you dream better." and I finally snuggled her closer to me and fell asleep, soul thrumming happily.


	13. Underestimating Frisk

Author's POV:

Everything was quiet within the walls of the RUINS until a scream tore through the air. It had stopped abruptly as a resounding sound of something hitting the floor resounded.

Everything laid quiet again for a moment before uncontrollable childish laughter tore through the cavern walls. At the entrance to the underground, stood a child of no more than 8 with red gleeful eyes and a murderous aura, smile stretching wide. The child moved to the next chamber, stumbling left and right. She was out to kill and their first target? Temmie.

Asgore's POV:

Ever since the child left, I've been feeling irritated, she didn't even stay for blood rose tea...I suddenly feel a darkened aura and heard dark laughter nearby the house. It chilled me to the core and I felt my soul clench up in fright that a boss monster such as myself has never had to feel until now. I hear footsteps coming slowly my way and I fumbled with the door and opened it in a rush.

That last child who escaped me....she was nothing like this, the laughter promised pain, whoever this was, it scared even Napstablook who I was talking to outside. I hurried my steps into the basement as the murderous person entered the house. My heart continued seizing in fear, I had to warn someone of the impending danger....this world may be cruel but I find that I don't want anyone to die...At least by whatever this was...I'm starting to guess it was a human based off the voice being used.

"Oh Aaasssgoreee~ now where might you be heading?" the human said not too far away. I looked back reluctantly, knees shaking, and my eyes widened in absolute shock. It was a small female child, wielding a kitchen knife. A gleeful smile and murderous eyes staring coldly into me and she laughed, lunging forward with the intent to kill. I stumbled backwards and threw fireballs her way and I ran, hoping the distraction will buy me time. I have to save them...and maybe....maybe even that human who hurt no one.

I had made it to the door and quickly opened it and locked to with my magic, it will hold for now. I ran exhaustedly over to the last door and knocked as loud as I could, the man on the other side of the door should be here. I heard splintering wood of the purple door behind me and I panicked. "ANYONE? PLEASE! RESPOND!" I screamed.

"I'm here."

Papyrus' POV:

I went to my usual route, leaving Sans with ____, I needed a good knock knock joke after how serious it has been lately. I took my time as I lazily strolled about as I thought of some good jokes and puns for the guy behind the door. I'm jolted out to my thinking by the pounding of the door harshly and I rushed over as I heard him scream "ANYONE? PLEASE! RESPOND!"

"I'm here" I said in a worried tone. I heard fear in his voice, laced with exhaustion "please, you must inform the Royal Guard captain!" his voice started shaking and I suddenly felt it too...a dark feeling that went through my non existent gut....Frisk.

"Please, I don't have much time. I can hold them off but please....warn them for me and....if you see another human, tell them I'm sorry" I heard a dark laughter and I realized Frisk was here and I grit my teeth. I can't do anything....WHY!! I seethed as she laughed "stupid old goat, just die and let me have your LOVE" she said in a sadistic tone. "GO NOW!" he screamed and I teleported away with an enraged yell.

FRISK!!!!!

Your POV:

Sans was making tacos in the kitchen as I sat on the couch...it was so boring but I wouldn't complain, once dinners ready, me and Sans can talk about his magnificent puzzles and how he thinks up some new ones. I wonder if I can go see if I can apologize to that goat man, Asgore, I never even spared him a chance to get to know me before I bolted out of the RUINS. I wonder if Sans will let me but then again, his rule was simple, stay in the house at all times.

Suddenly the door was flung open with a sudden yell by Papyrus, who was looking angry and exhausted. "____, where. Is. Sans." he said with gritted teeth and I pointed towards the kitchen in fear and Sans came out of it. "Papyrus, what's all the damn commotion?" he asks sternly as he watches his brother in hidden panic that didn't show at all. "It's the RUINS brother, a genocidal human has appeared and is heading this way!" my heart broke at his words.

Sans gave a calculating glare and appeared to be thinking "how much time tops?" "possibly within a few hours, a boss monster is fighting her" Sans nods but looks surprised "locate all members of the Royal Guard and have them abandon their posts and meet in Snowdin, we're going human hunting." 

"Yes my lord, right away" Papyrus' eye flared up in orange before blinking out of view and I felt concern and worry. "Sans?" I asked quietly and he turned to me with a soft smile. "Don't worry ____, just get comfortable until we get back, tacos are done and on the stove" he walks up to me and hugs me. "I will be back before you know it" I still felt a heavy concern that wouldn't go away. He noticed this and pulled away before giving me a kiss on the forehead with his teeth and I froze in shock and warmth.

He made it last a bit longer before he let go and backed away, leaving me stunned. He gave a smug look before running out the door "see you soon _____, MWAHAHAHAHA!"

I didn't stop him, mind completely blank except that kiss.


	14. Back Alive

While waiting for the two to come back, you anxiously wait, pacing. You've counted 40 times going back and forth til you were forced to sit down by your protesting legs. I sighed and started gnawing on my nails nervously. Why can't I be out there helping them? I know a lot about fighting.....okay maybe I don't....I've never had the thought of fighting cross my mind before. Maybe I could get the other human to talk this out? Maybe they just need convincing, that must be it.

I....I don't know what to do! Suddenly, the door was kicked open and I squeaked in surprise. It was Sans and Papyrus and their hurt!

Sans' POV: (three hours earlier))

I waited and watched as the small human began skipping along the path, knife in hand, covered in dust. Whoever they killed was big if that much dust covered them. I shivered involuntarily and went further along the treeline to keep up with.....I think its female but I can't tell from here. I noticed Papyrus and the others on the other side, each of them setting the traps, now all we need to do is lead the human to them.

I stepped out of the trees and onto the path, right in front of the human who began smiling and laughing. "Sans is the only one not being cowardly? Aww now that's just no fun~" I reacted quickly when she said my name and threw some sharpened bones her way. She dodged them skillfully and rushed toward me, she missed as I swept to the side and pushed her down. "Heh, I'm not just going to take a hit you idiot" I said with a cocky attitude. She growled in frustration and attempted to stab me again. I dodged and ran right past her, going towards Papyrus and Guard02 who are at the first trap. Unfortunately, she threw a knife from her inventory and I didn't have time to stop it or get away with magic so I changed positions so it dug into my shoulder barely. My HP went down to 0.005 and I stopped, screaming in rage.

"Sans!" Papyrus rushed over to me and pulled out the knife just as everyone came out to attack, ruining my strategy. "YOU IDIOTS, YOU DIDN'T STICK TO THE PLAN!" I spat out. Everyone started attacking and the small human just dodged them, laughing. "I knew you would all be more fun than that wimp" she cackled out as she drove another knife into Guard01. The knife was pitch black and instantly made Guard01 disintegrate into dust and I cursed under my breath as I got up, supported by Papyrus. Summoning a long bone, I threw it towards Guard02 who had flung himself headlong into the still dodging human and her knife hit the bone instead. 

She giggled as her grin became more delighted and bloodcrazed as she threw another knife at me but Papyrus stopped it quickly with his magic. I have had enough! As she started slicing everyone up, I used the time to summon a bigger Gaster Blaster that will surely kill the human. "Saans" Papyrus said nervously as he looked behind us at the forming bones "you know what to do Papyrus." he nodded and turned back to the battle, watching her every move. She was killing left and right but it was something we saw every day so it didn't bother any of the monsters fighting back. "FORMATION 9" Papyrus yelled out and Alphys followed suit with the same reply. If it weren't for me and Paps teamwork, she would have been captain with the skill and persistence she has.

The monsters formed axes using Alphys' ability as she smashed her green axe into everyone, forming their own double bladed axe. The human watched in amusement for a bit before attacking again. A minute more I thought, magic flaring dangerously and I formed the lower jaws. Without even knowing how the battle was going, I knew we were down to our bare minimum of 18 units from the sounds of it. We started with 67....

The human stopped attacking and was looking frozen to the spot when I finally formed the blaster. I smiled "ready for phase two Papyrus, hold her down" Papyrus' gravity pull on her soul was enough to plant her there and the blaster charged. I didn't see it coming and neither did Papyrus but she threw her black knife in a panic and hit Papyrus in the eye and he screamed in pain, digging it out quickly. My eyesockets widened and I grit my teeth as the blaster fired but it was dodged cause of the destroyed magic stream in Papyrus.

She ran away and I held onto Paps as he cried "c'mon, you know it's not cool to cry, stand up and let's get patched up, SAME WITH ALL OF YOU, LOWER YOUR MAGIC" they relented and some were actually maimed. I used what little strength I had left to heal Papyrus' eye and I stopped moving, barely conscious. Papyrus can get me home now....Back to____.......

Your POV: (three hours later)

I grabbed hold of both Papyrus and Sans, guiding them to the couch carefully as I felt my gut twist at the damaged eye on Papyrus and the cracked and damaged shoulder on Sans. I placed them down and felt tears well up in my eyes "heh, told ya we would be back.....we will heal up fully soon. Just need food" I still felt the tears slide down my face at Sans' words as he looked up at me, in Papyrus' lap.

I ran upstairs despite their protests that they were alright and looked into the wardrobe that I now knew held bandages and disinfectant, almost like he knew this was going to happen once or twice. I blinked back any further tears, they won't help, and ran back downstairs, almost falling on the last step.

"____, there is no need, me and Sans will heal with time" I ignored him as I began dabbing at Sans wounds with the disinfectant and he made not a single protest, a sad frown on his features as he began crying blue tears. He grabbed my wrist as I started pulling away to use the bandage wraps and yanked me forward into a hug. "Everything will be fine with us two you numbskull. I'm just glad you didn't do anything stupid while we were gone." I felt Papyrus hug me as well and I bit my lip to stop further flow of tears and hugged back, dropping everything onto the floor. 

"Now then, Papyrus, get your lazy bones up and get the left over tacos, I know you still can so don't even try protesting" he slid away and stopped hugging us as he did so with a sigh. "Right away my lord" Sans pulled my fully onto his lap using his one arm not damaged and kept his arm on my stomach. "I'm afraid to let you go after that human killed most of us. Stay here, please" he bagged in a sad voice. I smiled sadly "I won't be going anywhere Sans, I'm with you through and through" I wiped away his tears and he leaned into my touch, causing me to blush but smile. He smiled back, just as genuinely.


	15. Care And Fighting Back

All day, Sans has been snuggling up to me while Papyrus was left to keep watch for the human as everyone else evacuated. He still won't let me out of the house. "Sans...what will happen if you had to fight while I'm here defenseless? At least let me help" he shook his head as he was preparing tacos...again. He had a tense look in his eyes and his mouth was turned down into an angry frown "your not doing anything...I'm not letting someone as weak as you go out and fight" ouch. Even though that really hurt, I understood but it still stung. 

When he looked my way and saw this, his angry expression softened and he sighed. He finished the food and walked over to me. "You really want to help?" he asked, putting his arms around my waist as he sat down next to me. I nodded. He looked saddened for a second but it turned into a smile instantly that I thought I was imagining things. "Then I may be able to give you some strength...but only use it if the human gets this far" he sounded serious and was rubbing his head on my neck, sending shivers through me.

He stopped running his head there and looked up "your going to have to trust me then....it will hurt but it'll go away shortly" I almost asked him what he meant until I felt him bite down on my neck and I screamed. He withdrew immediately and I put a hand on my neck to stop the bleeding as I tried backing away slightly but he held me in his arms still. "Why did you do that?! That hurt" I whimpered. "I did that to give you strength, here let me show you" he looked tired but he withdrew my soul and my stats popped up.

HP: 3/3 LV: 1 EXP: 0 ATK: 40 DEF: 22

"Dang it, it isn't much but....its all I can give currently, I'm sorry" I looked at the glowing green soul with all its cracks but it was glowing brightly and I did feel stronger. He put it back, being careful not to touch it and he hugged me closer. "Hmmm" he said before he put his face to my neck again and I shrieked as I felt something slimy touch where my neck sound is. He laughed as I pushed him away, a red tongue hanging out of his mouth and he winked. "Wound should be gone now~" I twitched my left eye and thought that was gross. He yawned suddenly and I realized I've been keeping him from sleep.

"I hope you don't mind ____, I'm taking a nap" and with that, he used my lap as a pillow. I sighed, I can't stay mad at him, no matter what, it was a part of who I am. As I waited, I thought of how I could possibly stop the other human from doing anymore damage...if it's an adult, it might be cruel. A Kid? Probably scared. I realized I haven't asked either of them If it was a kid or not but...the way they came back? Definitely doesn't sound like a kid, maybe a teen?

I sighed and looked down at Sans sleeping peacefully. "Sorry Sans...I'm going to see if I can convince them otherwise and if not, you can say I told you so" I mentally laugh and smile as I lift his head and got up before putting it down gently, rubbing his cheekbones.

Steeling myself, I'm filled with....Determination and kindness. I took one of Papyrus' hoodies from the kitchen table where he left it and carefully slipped out of the house, heading toward the RUINS door where I'm sure to find this new human.

Papyrus' POV:

I was at the usual door when I found them, Frisk. I stayed hidden as she sharpened her knife, leaning against it. Looks like I'm keeping an eye on the brat this time but first, need to report. I was about to fall back to Snowdin when Frisk giggled and footsteps were heard coming towards us and I swiveled my head, leaning back into the trees.

I was expecting another monster that I may have to deal with but I was surprised and somewhat panicked. Instead of a monster, it was _____, Sans' human. What is she doing here, what is my bro doing?! I almost facepalmed but thought better of it and watched as she approached Frisk timidly, but with a smile. But she seemed surprised and I wonder why. "Hi! You must be the human everyone is talking about. What might your name be? Mines _____" GAH, CURSE THE GOOD HEART OF HERS, SHE'S GOING TO GET KILLED!!!

Frisk laughed in amusement and it rang darkly across the trees and echoed back at us. "They think another pathetic human can beat me? You look like you've barely even killed!" She mocked. I cringed and knew she was right but ____ didn't seem fazed at all "that's because I haven't ever killed and never will." Frisk almost dropped their knife in surprise as she stopped leaning against the door "there is no way you've survived without killing, you wench! STOP LIEING!" She screamed and still, _____ wasn't fazed.

"But I'm not lying, I met some nice monsters who cared enough to take me in, sure it was after they tortured me but that doesn't matter" she smiled at Frisk genuinely. "What, you got Stockholm syndrome or something? What kind of idiot gets along with a torturer?" she got out between laughs and that's when ____ faltered her smile into a sad look. "I see nothing is convincing you to stop..." I almost stepped out to comfort her but knew I was no help to her just yet, Frisk doesn't know that I'm here yet.

Frisk tightened the hold on her knife and gave her a smile that promised a world of pain "nothing is stopping me, all of these monsters deserve death!" and with that, Frisk ran towards _____ and swiped her knife but ____ dodged, "what, did you think I was going to stand there and take it? Sorry but I'm not one for an easy death" well now, wasn't that MY line? When did she get my line? Her soul came out along with Frisk's black one. She has powerful stats! Which can only mean one thing, Sans shared his strength with her.

I summoned a couple of bones and waited for the best moment when Frisk's guard is down as ____ dodged left and right and only talked during her turn. "You know, swinging that knife around seems boring, perhaps we could just sit and talk?" Frisk didn't respond, just glared as she attacked again, missing. After a few turns of this, I was growing impatient to use these bones and I saw Frisk was tiring out. Flicking my wrist, I sent them flying and they pierced deeply into Frisk's soul. ____ turned her head in my direction and made eye contact with me "Papyrus?" everything turned black, meaning either a load or a reset.


	16. A Reset Sans Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times are you readers gonna see fights? I'd say this will be the last :P not the last chappy though, oh Heck no, I want this to last romantically XD there is no way I'm making this the last!

How many times have I done this now? How many times have I pleaded with this....Frisk figure? I lost count after 47 and here I am, still trying but I can see her wavering with each hit she tries to get on me. She can see my stats and have figured out that I don't want to attack. All this time it had seemed that she was murderous but tears were flowing now as she fought faster and faster and I was getting tired. How long can I keep this up? I looked to where Papyrus usually hid and noticed that he was no longer there and I swiftly dodged a blow an inch from hitting my right arm and taking it clean off. "Your slowing down, pathetic" Frisk laughed out. I grit my teeth as I felt my leg muscles contract in exertion, I knew she was right but I need to hold out for as long as possible. "Why can't we just get along? What is there to gain from this bloodshed?" I asked, pleading with her to stop. She ignored me and attacked again and again, I felt tears coming to my eyes but I held them in, I needed to be strong...for Sans...for Papyrus.

Papyrus' POV:

This was the 87th time...I can't take watching this anymore, Frisk now is able to dodge all the bones I shoot out, I need help. The only one who can synchronize moves with me is Sans and he is clearly clueless to all of this but I can get him to remember. I used a shortcut to the living room and was instantly thrown into the wall next to the kitchen. Right in front of me was a pissed off Sans "Milord, listen to me. ____ needs your help!" instead of listening to me, I felt him pushing me against the wall further and I flinched. He laughed darkly and that's when it clicked, he's going back into his torture mode once again. DANGIT what did he do to the Snowdrake he was using for this very purpose? I glared at him with my eye flaring and he glared back but with a sadistic smile as he giggled and grew closer to me. "SANS!! SNAP OUT OF IT RIGHT NOW!" I snapped and he shook and froze in place before his magic dissipated and he sank to the floor, shivering.

Now wasn't the time for him to get it out normally, I need to get him to the machine in the basement. I ran over and scooped him up quickly, rushing out the door with a pained back. I can only teleport him so far after this but at least he will remember, I fished out the silver key and unlocked the door, kicking it in. "Papyrus? Where are we going..." he said in a whisper and I just went down the stairs and toward the covered machine. "To where you can remember" Sans turned his head as I uncovered it to see something similar to the Gaster Blaster but with a spot in between in which I put him down on and snapped my fingers. Orange red magic bound him there and he struggled to get out of it. "PAPYRUS WHAT THE HE**!" He glared at me, pissed as all heck but I ignored him and turned it on, tuning it to use minimal power.

I couldn't do this before, thinking it might kill Sans in the stat he is in but....now the resets are back, I don't need to worry about it as much, even though that sounds cruel, I've gone through worse. "This may sting quite a bit, not gonna sugar coat it" I said and he looked ready to reply, probably with an angry cursing rant but I shut him up by using the machine and he screamed. Purple magic coursed like lightning around Sans and I winced, Gaster's magic.

Your POV: (Back to the battle)

Frisk had managed to get me in the left arm and right side but I still didn't fight back. She was seething and cursing my very existence. "You shouldn't even be here! This timeline is messed up!" she snapped and I just smiled before falling to one leg as the other gave way from pain and numbness. When Frisk saw this, she was surprised but gleeful as she gave me a blood crazed smile "this is the end, pathetic bi***" She ran toward me and I closed my eyes in fear and my tears finally fell. I felt something, but it definitely wasn't a knife...but felt like rough bones. I peeked through one eyelid and opened both in shock. WHAT IS THIS THING?

Surrounding me was what looked like the inside of a creature's skull and I looked around to see two lights on both sides and the lower jaw was split. It growled and I shivered in fear, but whatever this was, it had protected me. I looked to where Chara was to see her knife was stuck and she was desperately trying to pull it out. "Mweheheh! You thought you could harm MY human? Think again whelp!" That voice...SANS! A blue light shone from behind me at the back of the skull and I dodged it with wide eyes and gaping mouth, IT CAN SHOOT FREAKING LASERS FROM IT'S MOUTH!!!!

Frisk screamed and turned to literal dust except...that blackened soul was instantly turned blue and held together instead of falling apart. "heh, we got the last soul, isn't that right Milord?" I saw the skull was dissolving quickly and I fell backwards into the snow, still in wonder and amazement. I was lifted up from behind and I might have cracked my neck moving it to the side as fast as I could and I winced before looking up at blue eyelights and a smiling Sans. "Let's get you patched up ____, then we can be done with this nightmare" I cried harder and sobbed before surprising him by tackling him in a hug that he returned with an almost silent 'Mwehehhe'. He pat my head before picking me up bridal style and waved Papyrus over, who was practically smirking with a know it all grin, Frisk's soul in hand. I may be in pain but...at least I was in such safe arms that I know will keep me that way.

???? POV:

It's good to see change...but I wonder how long before they bring the soul to Asgore. I swiveled in my chair and stared at the girl in Sans' arms that he was looking down at with such love I almost blushed, maybe it won't be so bad to tell everyone that the human got the last soul for us, I'm sure she could stay with Sans that way and possibly....change what everyone's opinions of humans are.

I heard the last words from Sans before they got out of earshot of the camera though..."I'll never let you go, my human" and I squealed in a fangirl way! I shut up and moved away from the camera's quickly. Time to stop the evacuation and introduce them to this kind human who only spoke mercy. Not to mention I have a new OTP!!!!!


	17. MY HUMAN, GET YOUR OWN!

Sans' POV:

After the battle was over, I forgave Papyrus for the world of pain I endured but I still hit him over the head before he laughed at me and told to me to watch ____. As if I needed a reminder, I will always be watching over her. I love her, so of course I will always keep her safe....otherwise, my battle would have been for nothing. I turned to Papyrus to find him scratching his head, right where the crack was still healing. "How many resets did it take you to come up with the idea to have me remember?" I asked. My brain was loaded with different scenarios of my own death, of the countless times I beat the living crap out of Papyrus just cause he was being lazy. "Heh, well......about the 23rd time _____ was trying to convince Frisk to stop her genocide run" he stopped scratching his head and laughed nervously.

I sighed and picked up ____ for bedtime "I'll see you in the morning Papyrus, by then, we should have enough time to slowly introduce ____ to the rest, plus...that soul isn't going to stay put forever" he nodded and gave a dry humorless laugh. "Good night my lord" I nodded and walked upstairs. Opening the door to my room with magic, I put _____ onto the bed before getting in myself and snuggling her close. My human will have the much needed rest before I mark her. This way, no one will be able to harm her without being cut by my magic. I grinned and took off my gloves before running my phalanges through her hair, it's soo smooth and silky.

And she smelled so I nice, like cherries. I wonder what she will think of me after I mark her. I purred at the thought and smiled as I felt her shift closer to me. She is my special human.

Your POV:

I groaned mentally and snuggled into the comfy pillow until I felt it shift and that's when I noticed something messing with my hair slightly and I weakly attempted to open my eyes and failed. I am soo sleepy.....wait, where's Sans and Papyrus, are they okay? I heard a soft purr and my thoughts stopped, well there's Sans, which means Papyrus must be okay too. I smiled and shifted closer to his ribcage....wow, did he take his armor off? I'm surprised to say he didn't feel very bony.

"You know, I can hear your heartbeat and it's telling me that your VERY much awake" he purred in my ear and I shivered. I opened my eyes to blue dots in the skull of the skeleton I adore. He smiled at me and I felt his ribcage rumbling "its so nice to see you up my human" he replied luckily and I shivered again....His voice was actually turning me on! When he noticed this he chuckled "what's wrong ___, feeling a bit cold?" he teased in a mocking tone.

Suddenly, he snuck an arm up my shirt and I squeaked as he grabbed my waist "maybe I can help warm you up a little" he purred as he ran his hand around my body. I blushed and tried hiding it but his other hand came up to my chin as he moved my head back towards him. He gave me a soft and warm smile full of comfort that I felt myself figuratively melting.

"Don't hide yourself from me ____" he moved so he was on top of me and I blushed darker. I moaned this time as I felt his cold hand squeeze my chest and he stopped. He was looking at me with awe as he squeezed again and I made an embarrassment noise as he full on laughed, straightening his other arm to keep himself up. "Your just so cute, I could eat you whole........hmmmm" He gave a mischievous sideways smile and leaned down toward my neck "maybe I can~"

The way he said it was making me heat up and I felt heat pooling down below. This was something I have never experienced before as he started grazing my neck. My breath hitched as he hit a sudden sensitive spot "aaah, there we go" he cooed before I felt him lick that spot and I moaned again. I feel like I'm losing my mind from the sensations as he had his other hand move slowly down to my stomach and down further, still nibbling on my neck. I started panting and I felt this growing need for something...

He pulled his head away and looked to be marveling at what he had done to me and I didn't know it but I was subconsciously trying to cause friction below and I saw him starting to drool. His eyes flared up and he pulled out my soul carefully and held it lovingly as it started to look like it was melting, pulsing all the while. "Your really wanting this aren't you?"

"N-no" I stuttered put, trying to deny that fact but he just smirked and I saw a look of hunger set in as he started to rub my clothed entrance and I felt like I was suddenly zapped with indescribable amounts of pleasure. "So wet already, and look at your soul, I wonder how it tastes" he said darkly and suddenly....he closed his mouth around it and I screeched in pure bliss, what has he done to me?!

I felt my mind go into a haze as I found my arms going around him and straddling him with my legs, moaning out his name. What you didn't see is that it was turning him on fiercely and he started licking and sucking at your soul, each time, giving him a flavor of candy and different feelings that oozed out of your soul uncontrollably. The love you felt for him, the mercy you gave Frisk, even the sense of hopelessness from when he tortured you. It was too much for you and you reached your peak too quickly for his liking.

"I suppose this is enough, release for me" he said it without opening his mouth but I barely noticed as I did just that, screaming. That was too much, I thought as I lay there exhausted. He let my soul go free and in the middle, in cursive, was 'SANS', glowing like a neon light. Before I fell asleep, I was kissed deeply "goodnight ____, sweet dreams" he whispered softly.

Sans POV:

I finally marked her and I have to say, for a first time, I didn't do too badly. I let go of her soul and it hovered for a second in my hands before going back into her. I laid down beside her and practically spooned her, feeling sleep crawling to my mind. The morning is going to be hard work.

-timeskip brought to you by Papyrus dirty socks-

I felt my human wriggling in my grasp and I tightened my hold, not wanting to get up "Sans, lemme go please?" I groaned and she had the audacity to scratch at my rib bones, causing me to give out a choked giggle at the touch. I opened my eyes wide as I felt her smirk through the mark and I glared. "Not. Happening. Today." I playfully growled out. She gave me an innocent look "I don't know what you mean Sans."

I tsked at her and gave her a smug look "sorry babe but I know exactly what you are thinking of doing ever since I marked ya" she seemed to blush but also paled at the same time. She seemed to have forgotten about it and I chuckled, humored by her response.

Suddenly, I heard the door to the house slam open and I got up quickly, in a battle ready stance. "Stay here ____, I'm gonna catch me a rat" I growled out. Whoever has entered without permission will die. "Hello broski's, it's your favorite bot Napster, here with an update. I finally entered the house of the Royal Guard Captain and am here to look for the humans pathetic soul" I ground my teeth in anger and I teleported behind him and summoned a large jagged bone, ready to pierce his idiotic head.

"Take one more step....and your not living to see another day" I threatened darkly, venom present in my voice. Napstaton froze and turned his head, eyes widening. "Eh heh...uh-ummm I'll just uhh...be leaving now" I growled, red eyes visible in the dark "good, now get out of my sight and get your own human, this ones mine!" Napstaton left rather quickly before I could impale him and I walked back upstairs, feeling groggy. More idiots thinking they can have her....but how did he know ____ was with us?


	18. Never Let Go

Sans' POV:

I watched as she introduced herself to Snowdin slowly as me and Papyrus took turns holding the soul in a case of magic so we didn't get tired. "Think we can speed things up a bit My lord? we need to get this to Toriel immediately before our magic reserves drain" He had a point but we had to introduce everyone to ____ if we want her to stay alive. I sighed and walked over to her talking to Muffet "Hey ____, it's time to go to Waterfall, you coming?" She turned around with a smile and nodded. Muffet looked frustrated but calm, I wonder what she said to get her this way. I held out my hand and she took it eagerly as we walked out of Snowdin, Papyrus trailing behind lazily before I tossed him the soul for him to hold. ____ watches me with sadness in her eyes "I could have gotten her to be kind....I know I could have" I looked at her in surprise as she started tearing up. I stopped just inside the cave entrance to Waterfall and let go of her hand to put my hands on my hip. "There was no way a demonic psychopath like her would have changed unless we were all dead. Every timeline, I remember quite clearly how much she wanted to kill me, so don't go blaming yourself" She seemed to become worse from this and I sighed before looking to Papyrus. He chuckled "I'll go on ahead my lord, make sure to 'ketchup' when your done" I almost screamed at him for the pun but I ignored it.

I held ____'s waist and leaned into her "lemme show you something that might just cheer you up, please?" She sniffled and held onto me "Hold tighter, I'm warning you now, I'm going to use magic to get us somewhere" I felt her nod against my armor and I released my magic and we snapped into the void for a second and I heard her breathe hitch in that one instant.

Your POV:

whatever empty place this is had constricted my throat a bit when a white mask came into view, but the features were different, he seemed to be smiling. He dissolved along with the darkness and everything turned into cavern walls and blue flowers reflecting off the waters surface around us. I let go out of shock and looked around, tears drying up quickly and he chuckled at my antics before walking over a telescope on the side. He looked to see if anything was messed with (that's what you think, in reality, he was looking to see if Papyrus put any paint on it!) before nodding his head and waited for me to come to him. I hesitated but did as silently asked. "I think this might cheer you up, I'm not sure...it did me though" I looked at him curiously but he flicked his eyelights away with a blushing frown and I found it cute.

I smiled and looked into the telescope and I couldn't hide my surprise and amazement. what looked to be large red stars were everywhere in the telescope's view and I felt my guilt melt away completely at the sight. It was so pretty......

Sans' POV:

Her soul was shining brightly through her and I couldn't help the warm smile that crawled up my face at the sight. The red cursive lettering was also visible and it shone just as much. Looks like coming here was a good idea, it's been awhile since I gave myself a break that I haven't re-calibrated the telescope in over 97 resets. I feel saddened at the thought of the resets though. I didn't remember dying, I was so clueless that I did it again and again like an idiot. I felt arms wrap around me and it snapped me from my thoughts "come on Sans, let's catch up to Papyrus" she said as she let go and grabbed my hand, dragging me away with a determined look. I love my human, she knows how and when I need cheered up, even when she herself is pulled away from happy things.

I walked by her side and held her to my side as we walked. Suddenly, an axe hurled itself at us but before it could hit ____'s soul, the mark came into effect and summoned a red bone that broke on contact but stopped the axe that disappeared. I growled and positioned myself in front of her "Alphys!" I spat. From the shadows came just the monster I was hoping to avoid and she was looking shocked that it didn't work. "You marked her...." I gave her a smug look "Yes and she's mine. If your looking for a human's soul for Toriel, Papyrus got one. Leave my human alone" She got the message when my eyes darkened and she backed off before walking away entirely.

I looked back before feeling the kiss she planted on my teeth "thanks Sans" I blushed and turned back "i-it was no-nothing" GOD DAMMIT I'M STUTTERING! She giggled and we walked on again. There was no way I was ever letting my human go.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basical the resolution to the story

After meeting all of Sans and Papyrus' friends, I find that they all lacked one thing, the courage to speak their true feelings and emotions. Ever since Papyrus had given Asgore the soul of Frisk and Chara, they had each vowed to be more truthful but their always edgy appearance said otherwise.

Also another new thing, Asgore was still wrought with insanity that he tried stopping everyone from leaving until Papyrus walked up to him and told him knock knock jokes, which oddly enough, sent the old goat into a laughing frenzy. I.....actually didn't want to leave the underground, I didn't want to have to deal with being on the streets. You see, I have no family, none that would want me back. When I told Sans this, he wasn't angry nor surprised, he just smiled and said that we could stay in Snowdin.

When Papyrus heard, he made a resolution to the problem of keeping his brother in sight, by taking trips to the surface, for he was going up top with most of the monsters. He said he will make money for us all to take little field trips if the human government allowed it. 

Now it has been a full month and I loved it, cause I was with the one person I love more than anything. Today was the day we get news from Papyrus on how negotiations are going and go on a camping trip. When Sans didn't know what camping was, I just couldn't stop myself from going into detail, how there was a fire outside, tents to sleep in, chocolate and marshmallows, and stars in full view. When I mentioned stars, he was buzzing with excitement to go.

During the trip, I kept telling him everything I know and more. When we reached the old barrier exit?we were met with Papyrus who wore the same jacket the same orange clothes underneath, and he still wore that collar Sans had put on him a long time ago. Apparently, negotiations went good because it would seem most 'otakus' and anime watchers didn't mind the monsters presence and when they didn't mind, the rest of society decided to man up and be kind. Except for a few who decided the monsters were demon spawn and try.....exorcism? on them? What an interesting beginning of a new dawn for monsters.


End file.
